1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a broadening of the bandwidth for broadcast signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An antenna which is grounded by virtue of being mounted on the ground or on an electrically grounded structure typically exhibits poor performance characteristics. The reason is that the radiation pattern of the antenna is modified in such situations. Due to the modification of the radiation pattern, the bandwidth over which the antenna can radiate and collect signals is reduced considerably. This narrowing of the bandwidth greatly decreases the signal handling capabilities of the antenna.